Armor
Entries in this colour are "Mindgames"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "Gold"-expansion only. Entries in this colour are "The Pilgrim"-expansion only. General information This page catalogs the various types of body armor that can be equipped in The Pit. For other items that can be worn in different slots on the character, see the Equipment page instead. Most armors occupy a 2 x 2 space in the inventory, and it is usually safer to carry 2 at once if you can. Equipping an armor takes multiple full turns, but removing one is instant. You can occasionally save some durability by doing so mid-combat, especially when close to gaining a level which will heal any extra damage taken. Armor properties Summary of armor properties you will find on this page, along with a brief explanation. *''Durability'' - The durability of an armor always decreases when it takes damage from an explosive or acid source. Armor durability is best restored with Tarka Living Steel Patch or''' Nano Reconstructors to conserve as much durability as possible. See the following pages for more details on repair efficiency: **Durability **Tools *Bio Mods' - The number of armor bio mods that can be installed. Good Bio Mods can be useful to negate many armor-specific penalties (e.g. +10 Might mod on Ceramic Plate Armor) *Armor'' - The armor value is compared against an attacking weapon's penetration in order to determine how much % of the weapon's max damage is taken. It also factors into the odds of the armor taking durability damage. Some specialized armors will grant a greater Armor value VS. certain damage types, such as Slashing or Energy. The SotSdex log keeps track of all recent damage taken, along with their type. *''Rating'' - The rating of an armor can be Light, Medium, or Heavy. This affects whether you can repair that suit of armor with a Tarka Living Steel Patch or not, and has a cosmetic effect on your character's costume and animations. The Ranger may not equip Heavy armors. *''Sealed - ''A sealed armor has strong resistance (possibly immunity) to multiple Status Effects. An armor that is sealed grants immunity to status effects that are mostly inflicted through gaseous / airborne means. This includes, but is not limited to: Poison & Terror Traps , KO Grenades , Cold and room Radiation. *''Special - ''Many armors provide unique benefits (or penalties) to balance out their raw effectiveness. Such properties are detailed below the other ones. Detailed Armor list Absorber Weave Absorption Plate Absorption Scale Brawler PBA Canadarmour Ceramic Plate Armor Cheetah Exo Armor Chitin Plate Armor Combat Armor Crusader Armor Disruptor Plate Enviro Suit Exo Armor Improvised Exo Armor Flak Jacket Hiver Exo Armor Impact Armor Jumpsuit Kinetic Plate Kinetic Scale Moisture Suit Morrigi Protection Array Nurturing Embrace Padded Armor Paladin Armor Polarized Armor Poy Xhichizzak Psi War R G Special Recycler Reflective Armor Regen Plate Ri Xhichizzak Stealth Suit Shadow Step Shepherd's Habit Sineater's Garb Tarka AP Tarka Living Armor Quick-view Armor list Category:Inventory Objects Category:Armor Category:Main Category:Gear